Where It All Begins
by hourglass eternity
Summary: This story was up before, but I decided to edit it. What happens after Atem goes to the afterlife? Why is Malik and his family back in Domino? And where is Tea? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story, I just joined FanFiction on Tuesday, November 1st, 2011, but I have been reading stories on this website for almost 2 years! You can read why I didn't join sooner on my profile… Anyway, I hope you like my story! It is going to totally twist Yu Gi Oh up!

xXx

Me: Hey, hey, hey! It's 2012! I am REDOING THIS STORY! YAY!

Lexi: Good for you, now they can actually be able to read you story! And, btw, it is actually January 26, 2012.

Me: Don't make me come over there!

Lexi: *Cowers in a corner*

Me: That's what I thought! Now, on with the story! R&R!

xXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. Damn it!

xXx

I walked out of my private jet, head high, glasses on, ready to show the world what I was made of.

My outfit, a total ten btw, was:

Shirt: Purple and Navy Blue Sweatshirt- Juicy Couture Pants: Purple and Navy Blue Sweatpants: Purple and Navy Blue - Juicy Couture Burberry messenger bag, which

Shoes: Black Boots- UGG AUSTRALIA Bailey Blings

Bag: Navy Blue, Purple, and Black Messenger Bag- BURBERRY

Sunglasses: Navy Blue and Silver- BURBERRY bracelet, earrings, and heart pendant, Jewelry: Silver Heart Earrings, Charm Bracelet, Pendant (All Silver)- Tiffany & Co.

My long hair was in a silky, high ponytail, and my lips shimmering in sheer Glossip Girl lip-gloss, blueberry flavoring. I was getting stares from every one, which made me feel even more confident and even sexier as I already was.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Wanna check out the bathrooms, I could give you a tour, if you know what I mean." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Said the guy who thinks he's it, but he is pretty hot. He has blond hair, piercing green eyes, and decked in Abercrombie and Fitch. Not to mention Axe, hate that stuff, it is so fake. Just like Aeropostale.

I turned around, and gave him the hottest smile possible. I then winked just to provoke him a little more. He slowly led his hands around my waist, as I slowly backed away. When he tried the maneuver again, I hatched my plan. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Holy shit!" He groaned in pain.

"Watch out who you mess with, _hot stuff!" _I sneered at him_. _

I walked away, not caring about the odd stares I was getting because of the little _incident_ that just occurred. Hey! A girl needs to show she isn't afraid or scared to do anything, ya know?

As I walked toward my limousine, I thought these exact words that I knew would bring Domino to its knees' "Watch out Domino, here comes the new queen!"

xXx

Do you like it? Yes? No? I want 3 reviews by tomorrow, please? Even if I don't get at least 3, I will still, hopefully, update this by tomorrow. Who is this mysterious character that I don't even describe to you as? You don't know what color hair she has, eyes, or anything! If you look at my profile, it will give you many hints to my mysterious aura!

xXx

Me: So… What did you think? I didn't really change any dialogue, just edited it, made it easier to read.

Lexi: I personally thought it was a BIG improvement from before!

Me: Thank you! I appreciate it! So, if you guys want me to improve even MORE of this story, REVIEW! THANKS! I APPRECIATE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! As I promised, the new chapter! I just wanted to say to Revpreg, that I appreciate your comment… It was… interesting! In a couple of months, I will write a story that will be to your interest… If you don't like this story… Kay, o0Emi0o, love the review, helpful advice! And mitzirocker, it's ok! I appreciate it! It may be an OC, or not! Also, when I mean by describing her, I mean hair color, eye color, height, err that stuff! Ell3 thanks! It's good to know that I'm not the only new kid on the block! Kex3 thanks! I appreciate all the help! I need all the help I can get! Now, onto the story!

xXx

Me: Hey! It's me again! And yes, it is still the 26th of January…

Lexi: Err… Yeah…

Me: Umm… On with the editing! R&R

xXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

xXx

4:00 A.M.-

Brrrring! Brrrring! Brrrring! Oh, just shut up! Before I slam the button to shut up _mi despertador_, which is Juicy Couture, I remember that it the first day of school, and the first day to hatch my plan! I gently press the diamond button, yes, diamond, and rub my hands in a way that is very evil!

"Mwuhahahaha!"

I look around.

"Was that me, or did I hear Marik for a second? Whatevs…"

I get up, stretch a little bit and run to the bathroom. Oh no! Better not get late for training!

A couple minutes later (A.K.A. 4:45 A.M.)-

I am tooooodally pumped! I was in my Nike skin-tight shorts, Nike tank top, and Nike shoes. I just ran 5 miles, around my huuuuuge track, which has a space for about 50 football fields! "Shit! I'm late for martial arts!" Basically, my schedule every morning is this:

4:00-4:05A.M. - Spruce up for training.

4:06-4:45A.M. – Run 5 miles on track and field training, hardcore.

4:46-5:00A.M. – Football training, hardcore.

5:01-5:16A.M. – Basketball training, hardcore.

5:17-5:25A.M. – Stretch for dance.

5:26-5:40A.M. – Dancing all types, around the world, hardcore.

5:41-5:55A.M. – Shower, get ready for school.

5:56-6:10A.M. – Breakfast.

6:11-8:00A.M. – Classified.

8:01-8:08A.M. – In my limo, on my way to school.

8:09-8:14A.M. – Get supplies for class.

8:15A.M. – School starts

Well, that's my schedule for the mornings! Not much to do then… Pretty boring, I seriously need to get some more sports or activities to do at that time.

"What time is it?"

Wow! There was an echo! Cool! Anyway, you learn something everyday in your new limo.

William, my chauffer, replied, "8:07, miss."

"William, I thought I told you to call me –."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"No problemo!"

Here I come, Domino High School!

xXx

Cliffhangers, oh I hate them so! Tell me what you think. I know I didn't really write much, because of her schedule, but I will write the next chapter! It may come in a couple hours! I'm really into writing this! Please Read and Review! Thanks!

xXx

Me: That wasn't much! Except for readjusting the schedule, man that was tough!

Lexi: Good work soldier!

Me: Thanks! Oh, BTW, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said I would the 3rd chapter yesterday, but I just took a high school test yesterday, and my mom made me sleep after I posted the 2nd chapter. Here's the 3rd chapter!

xXx

Me: Here I go, another chapter to edit!

Lexi: Fun.

Me: Oh, stop being such a boring person! This is fun! Anyway, away with the show! R&R!

xXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

xXx

As my limo turned on to the road of the school, I saw paparazzi. Hmm, I thought, are they here for me, or some other famous people. I also saw another limo in front of me, and girls being held back by some police.

Well, I thought, that settles my question! Must be Seto Kaiba, he always likes to make a big appearance, as he came out of his limo, all the girls started to scream that they love him and what not. Typical, they are such huge idiots, and the best part is that they will never realize it.

When my limo pulled up to the school, everyone turned and stared, whispered pointed and more, but couldn't see anything. Thank GOD for tinted windows!

Before we stopped, I triple-checked my outfit. Yup, I thought, a total 10!

Top: Juicy Couture midnight blue shirt with Juicy Couture written in silver Midnight blue Bottoms: BURBERRY dark wash mini-skirt and True Religion gray leggings

Shoes: Lynnea gray UGG Australia boots

Bag: Daydreamer Tote in midnight sea

Jewelry: Tiffany and Co. silver pendant necklace, silver earrings, and silver charm bracelet

Make-up: MAC light silver eye shadow and light pink blush, MAYBELLINE NEW YORK eyeliner and silver mascara, Glossip Girl lip gloss, which was sheer limeade Eyewear: Silver BURBERRY sunglasses

I let my hair act natural, straight, with a slight wave, ¾ down between my shoulder and elbow.

My heart was pounding inside my chest, but I knew I was going to make WORLD HISTORY! The paparazzi actually ran away from Mr. IthinkIknowitall! Haha, the sucker, I thought. Anyway, they ran away from him, and surrounded my door, well as close as they could, with the police holding them back, and waited for MY entrance, even though no one knew who I was, they waited. William came out and came around to my door. This is it, I thought, better make it or else I'll be the laughing stock of the school. He started to open it, but I was totally prepared, even when the cameras started to flash everywhere. As I got out, EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED! It was dead silent; people had their mouth open, mostly guys, but a whole lot of girls, and the paparazzi. And EVERY NEWS STATION WAS THERE! They were video taping the whole thing! I stood up, tossed my hair, and stepped onto the sidewalk. THAT was when the questions and the noise all went out of the ROOF!

"Who are you?"

"Miss, a couple questions please."

"She is freakin' HOT"

"Hey sexy!"

"Look over here, please!"

"She is so pretty!"

"OMG! She has the latest things from the most expensive designers that no one can get yet! Only the famous!"

"She isn't THAT pretty. Look, she doesn't want to show her eyes, which means she is scared to show herself. And who wears long sleeves and leggings in fall? Seriously, get a fashion magazine!"

Well, I thought, she probably is a slutty cheerleader who is probably the most popular girl in the school, who isn't going to be in a couple minutes!

I put up my hand to stop the noise. Soon, everybody calmed down, even the paparazzi, which is amazing, considering how annoying they usually are.

The Gang's POV:

"I miss Anzu so much. Ever since she disappeared after Yami left to the afterlife, nothing is the same without her. I can't believe we defeated Dartz without her. When will she come back you guys? She-" said Yugi before he was cut off by Yami.

(Yami, Bakura, and Marik have their own bodies now!)

"We have been for her looking for a year now, in fact, she disappeared exactly on this day, and so did her parents. The police said that they have no evidence whatsoever. They said it was like they disappeared off the face of this Earth. And-" who was cut off by Bakura and Marik.

"Whoa! Check out THAT hottie!" Bakura wolf whistled.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of her, if you know what I mean!" Marik said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before he and Bakura started to crack up.

"Guys!" Joey yelled.

"What punk?" said Marik angrily.

"No-no-nothing." Joey whimpered, and hid behind Tristan and Duke.

"Seriously though," said Yami "check her out, she is BEAUTIFUL."

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, "You've never said that about a girl, except Anzu!"

"She reminds me of her somehow. Her aura, which is more confident though for this girl, and her hair color, except this girl's hair color is a darker shade of brunette."

Back to mystery girl POV:

Once everybody quieted down, I spoke. "I will tell you everything at a news conference today, 12:00 P.M. sharp, two buildings to the left of Kaiba Corp. I want all paparazzi, news stations, radio stations, and citizens of Domino to come, if you please. Until then, you will have to ponder about my mysterious aura and my being here in Domino. By the way, it is very beautiful here!"

I walked up to the school, into the building, and straight into the principal's office. I did not wait for the secretary to tell me because I wait for NO ONE. He jumped at my sudden entrance.

"Good day. I am the new student." I said.

"Well, miss…" he said uncomfortably.

"I prefer to be unnamed until the news conference." I replied.

"This school has strict dress code, uniform in fact, as you saw all the other students. So you-"

"I refuse to wear the thing," I said, disgusted "you call a uniform. Unless you want me to look like a slut, and get raped by some perverted boy or gang member. Also, most of the other girls are and act like sluts, so I suggest you don't make me wear a uniform. Unless you want a law suit," I threatened, letting him ponder over the threat.

"Not at all," he replied, shakily, "You wear as you please. I will show you to your classroom-"

"BRRIIINGG!"

"There goes the bell, better take you quickly or else you will miss the lesson. Here is your schedule. I will take you to every class, so when your first class ends, I will be at the door, and will take you to the next class, and so on."

He quickly opened the door, and led me to my first class, which I tried to memorize every step to the class. I wasn't worried to be introduced to new kids or anything, because I knew I looked and acted sexy, and was confident all over. He opened the door and said to the teacher

"We have a new student so I want everyone to welcome her nicely, got it?" he slightly threatened.

Hehehe, I thought, I guess he is still worried about that lawsuit!

"Yes sir." Said all the students and teacher.

I came in, as confident as ever. Most of the guys did wolf whistles, when my MALE teacher looked like he was blushing and not really helping to stop the guys whistling. He looked like he just came out of college, and pretty hot. Lush black hair, deep brown eyes, 6-pack, yeah, the usual.

The guys in my class were pretty hot; unfortunately, Seto Kaiba was in my class. The guys that I knew that were whistling were Bakura, Marik, YAMI, Duke, Tristan, Malik, and Joey. I recognized them from T.V., from the Battle City duels. Yugi and Ryou were blushing, mouths letting in flies and staring at me.

The slut and her crew, the crew, which is basically most of the girls in school, were frowning, looking disgusted at me.

Just to make them jealous, I slid my sunglasses down quickly, winked at Ryou, slid them on just as fast, and blew a kiss to all of the guys. They started to cheer, which made me smirk at her and da crew.

They looked furious and tried to calm their "boyfriends" who weren't acting very faithful at the time!

The principal finally had to calm them down because the teacher was currently staring at my "assets". When he finally regained his composure, he asked what my name was and where I was from.

"That information is classified, as I said earlier, you will find out all you need to know at the news conference. And besides," I said smugly "I like to be known as an unnamed person, makes me have a more mysterious aura, as well as more sexy" I replied back, with my hands on my hips, feeling as confident as ever.

"Why not?" a voice as arrogant as mine, unfortunately asked. You all know who it is, Mr. IthinkIknowitall.

"What is it Kaiba," I said smugly, while baring my teeth "you are impatient to ask me on a date, so you need my name as soon as possible because you don't want to lose me to some other hottie?"

"Burn!" said Joey "I'm loving this girl already!"

"Mr. Wheeler" said Mr. Anderson, my homeroom teacher, "Do you want a detention on the first day of school?"

"No sir." He replied.

"Then don't be disrespectful!"

"Yes mutt, and to answer your question, in your dreams. You will never find a person like me with YOUR status." He smirked, thinking that he has won this.

"Well keep dreaming Kaiba, because I will never go out with you. Don't worry, I'll always write, just to make sure you have a little happiness in your life, even though I'll leave your heart broken!" I said smirking, daring him to comment back.

Just to make things worse for him, I winked at him, same process I went through with Ryou, and blew him a kiss. He looked stunned, and his face TURNED BRIGHT RED as he tried to look down as quickly as possible without anyone noticing.

SCORE! I screamed in my head! I MADE HIM BLUSH! AND I GOT A PIC WITH MY IPHONE PRO!

But that didn't work, because the whole class burst out laughing when they saw his face and saw what I did to him.

"Hey! Don't do that to my Seto!" the slut yelled.

"I told you," Kaiba growled while looking down "I'm not your freakin boyfriend." "Anyway," the slut continued, not hearing him, "Why do you wear sunglasses? Are you blind or something? Or do you hate your eyes and wish for mine?" She smirked, thinking that she won the round, but she had no idea!

"What I see is this, a huge slut, begging for attention, and all your crew, which is most of the girls in the school, as much of a slut as you, follow and worship you like you're the head pig. You guys just hate because I am elegant, refined, sexy, fashionable, and well, all the best characteristics you aren't." I replied, smiling innocently.

She screamed, as did all her crew after she did, stomped out of the classroom slammed the door, as did all the other girls.

"Thank you god!" I called after they slammed the door. "So, where do I sit?" I asked smiling at all the shocked faces.

I raced to my limo, fast walking, when I remembered I forgot something. I quickly walked to "the dueling group", in Kaiba's words, "the geek squad".

"Hey, I would appreciate it if you could come to my press conference. Great, thanks, bye!" I said quickly because I was in a rush.

"You too Kaiba." I said as he glared at me, then walked to his limo quickly.

I ran to my limo waved off William, opened the door, slid in, slammed the door, as William quickly took me home so I could get ready for the press conference.

11:55 A.M.:

I arrived in front of the building ready to tell the world my story. I glanced at what I was wearing and smiled.

Top and Bottom: Versace suit, a short light pink skirt and jacket with a silk ivory inside shirt

Shoes: Fiorentina pink UGG Australia boots

Jewelry: Tiffany and Co. ivory colored pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet

Make-up: Light crème MAC eye shadow, a slight hint of rosy blush, sheer Glossip Girl lip-gloss, lemon me range pie

Eyewear: Ivory BURBERRY sunglasses

My hair was a side pony, elegant, yet stylish. Always a 10! Once again, cameras and questions were being asked, but I stayed quiet until the city's lock rang noon. I looked around and saw "the d crew" (the dueling crew) and Seto Kaiba, with Mokuba Kaiba, his little brother who is so cute!

"Citizens of Domino, I am the CEO of the unnamed company, otherwise now known as T AND G Corp. It is the biggest and #1 company in the whole world. We are ahead of Kaiba Corp., which is one behind us, and is 2nd best company in the whole world." I took off my sunglasses and put it on the stand. I took a deep breath as I said, "My name is Tea Gardner, or what you used to know me as, Anzu Mazaki."

xXx

Cliffhanger! When the next chapter comes, you will realize it is totally different from every other story out there! What do you think of Tea? R & R!

xXx

Me: I'm tired… I want to go to bed…

Lexi: Yeah, me too, and I'm not supposed to get tired! I'm your conscience!

Me: That's not weird. *Says sarcastically* (o_O) REVIEW!

Lexi: I'm not tired anymore!

Me: Well yeah, it is a new day… Umm… REVIEW! ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
